Pill Tower Grand Pill Competition
The Pill Tower Grand Pill Competition, also known as the Pill Gathering, is the largest alchemist competition in the Dou continent, and is held once every 30 years. The minimum requirement to participate is the status as a tier 5 alchemist. Xiao Yan's teacher Yao Lao was the champion of the previous Pill Gathering, and Xiao Yan eventually becomes the new champion of the Pill Gathering. While inquiring about Heavenly Flames to help refinessdasdsadasdasdasdadsasad the Poison Spot on his body after returning to Jia Nan Academy after settling the affairs of the Yan Alliance, Xiao Yan first hears of the Pill Gathering from fellow student Xin Lan. Xin Lan is a member of the Ye Clan, one of 5 clans in the Central Plains that revolve around the Pill Tower (the other clans are the Cao, Dan, Bai, and Qiu clans), some of whose members have positions of Elders in the Pill Tower. However, the Ye Clan has declined significantly, even losing its spot on the Elders Council. Thus, Xin Lan offers information on the Three Thousand Burning Flame of the Pill Tower) in exchange for Xiao Yan helping her clan regain their Elders seat on the Council. Xiao Yan agrees. Xin Lan explains that the Three Thousand Burning Flame, while sealed by the Pill Tower, is too powerful for them to subdue. Hence, they created the Pill Gathering Competition, and the top 10 of the competition, including the champion, would''' '''be granted a chance to subdue the Three Thousand Burning Flame. Xiao Yan trains and after concluding business in the north-western part of the continent, heads to the Central Plains with Xin Lan, the Little Fairy Doctor and Zi Yan. However, he gets separated from them while traveling through a space tunnel, and begins a different journey. After several years and multiple experiences, Xiao Yan has become a tier 7 high grade alchemist. He travels to the Holy Pill City and represents the Ye Clan in the test of the 5 clans, coming out as 1st place among all the otasdasdasdasdasher clans and thus saving the Ye clan (it also helps that his Spiritual Strength/Perception is abnormally strong). During the test he also first learns of Spiritual skills, which are techniques to train one's soul, from the only other capable competitor from the 5 clans, Cao Ying. Meanwhile, after the test, he is attacked by a mysterious Dou Zun/Venerate, who claims he wants Xiao Yan's Heavenly Flame(s), and reveals to him that he is in posession of the Sea Heart Flame (previously Han Feng's). However, Xiao Yan is saved by Xuan Kong Zi, one of the three great heads of the Pill Tower, and they deduce the mysterious person to be Old Mu Gu, an honorable elder of the Hall of Souls. The first hurdle of the Pill Gathering is the Fantasy Realm hurdle, which requires a strong Spritual Perception to navigate the gray vapor maze that blocks one's sense of direction. After passing that hurdle, one is able to enter the Pill Realm, a space created by a Dou Sheng long ago, and contains countless natural treasures and medical ingredients. The alchemists qualified to enter are given a list of medical ingredients and are required to find all of them in the Pill Realm before qualifying for the final round. Xiao Yan is able to navigate the Fantasy Realm hurdle rather quickly, and enters the Pill Realm. Aided by his Earth Demon puppet and his own strength, Xiao Yan manages to find a Core Mother Jade, and inside it Core Soul Marrow, which can train one's soul. He comes across a large group of alchemists, including Cao Ying and Song Qing (another member of the Cao clan). However, that group is attacked by Old Mu Gu and several other Hall of Souls experts who had entered the Pill Gathering disguised. Xiao Yan is accidentally drawn into the battle, and after many alchemists are massacred, they all flee. Old Mu Gu chases Xiao Yan down, but is stopped by Zi Yan and her friend Xiong Zhan, the chief of one of the large mountain ranges in the Pill Realm, who is also a Dou Zun Magical Beast. Old Mu Gu retreats, and Zi Yan invites him to Xiong Zhan's place, which coincidentallly has all the medical ingredients Xiao Yan needs on his list and countless more rare ingredients. Xiao Yan spends his remaining time to absorb the Core Soul Marrow and advance to a tier 8 alchemist (and thus entering the Soul State). Xiao Yan leaves the Pill Realm to go on to the last round. The last round requires all participants to require the best medical pill they can refine. Cao Ying and Dan Chen (another talented member from the 5 clans) manage to refine tier 8 medical pills that summon 2 colored Pill Lightning (tier 8 pills are characterized in quality and strength by how many colored Pill Lightnings they summon). Xiao Yan manages to summon three colored Pill Lightning with his tier 8 Bone Growing Blood Fusing Pill, but Old Mu Gu reveals himself and refines a four colored Pill Lightning, effectively becoming the de facto champion. However, Xiao Yan is urged by Cao Ying to "go all out," and Xiao Yan utilizes Yao Lao's Spiritual Enhancement method to raise the quality of his pill to a 5 colored Pill Lightning (also, Xiao Yan's Earth Demon Puppet, which absorbs the 5 colored Pill Lightning, is finally upgraded to a Sky Demon Puppet with the strength of a Dou Zun). Xiao Yan becomes the Pill Gathering Champion, and receives an ancient method to train one's soul (Great Single Soul Skill). After the competition, Zi Yan gives to Xiao Yan some Ancient Void Dragon essence blood, which would enable him to activate the dragon seal placed in the Three Thousand Burning Flame many years ago by an ancestor of the Ancient Void Dragon tribe (and thus why it took on the form of a dragon). Xiao Yan and the other top 9 of the Pill Gathering are invited into the Star Region to subdue the Three Thousand Burning Flame, but they all fail. However, Old Mu Gu sabotages the seal on the Three Thousand Burning Flame causing it to go berserk and distracting the Pill Tower by summoning experts to attack the Holy Pill City. The Dou Zun experts summoned in the Star Region by Old Mu Gu attempt to battle and weaken the Three Thousand Burning Flame, but Xiao Yan intervenes and delays them long enough for Xuan Kong Zi to enter the Star Region and chase the Hall of Souls experts away, but everyone is forced to flee the Star Region as the Three Thousand Burning Flame erupts. Xiao Yan engages in a soul battle with the Three Thousand Burning Flame for 6-8 months before subduing and swallowing it, increasing Terminal Blaze's level from Di low class to Di high class and becoming a 9* Dou Zong from a 4* Dou Zong. After a total of one year has passed, Xiao Yan exits the Star Region, and would go on to launch the mission to rescue Yao Lao from the Hall of Souls. Category:Receptarier